Precious moments
by Aaronisme19
Summary: A series of drabbels between couples or people. Couples cannon or non.
1. A winter for a prince

**Hi and welcome to Harry Potter and the Drabbels of awesomeness. The following drabbels will be sort of scattered, often changing Point of view as there is no set P.O.V anyway. I would like to point out that I got this idea from a Scrubs fanfic I often read on here by NeverThink. If you are a Scrubs fan and don't mind a slash I suggest you read as it is really good. As for the rules off this drabbel I will put my ipod on shuffle, whichever song it plays is my inspiration for the chapter or my theme. A verse from the song played will be written with the chapter but does not count as part of the 100 words. I hope you all enjoy!.**

**Song: Winter By Joshua Raidn.**

_I should know who I am by now; I walk the record stands somehow, thinking of winter. _

_Your name is the splinter inside me while I wait. And I remember the sound of your November downtown and I remember the truth a war December with you. But I don't have to make this mistake. If only I would wait._

_Am I fighting for the wrong cause?_

He watched silently in the shadows kept invisible by a charm.

His dark eyes sweeping the house; looking, searching, waiting.

Aah there she is; the only one who could make his hear sing.

He takes in her appearance hungrily. Her fiery red hair, slim figure, and beautiful face.

At last he sees the forest green eyes. Oh how beautiful they are.

He wonders if he should go to her, will she talk to me? He muses.

Suddenly a sharp pain in his forearm reminds him of his duties.

With one last glance he apparates away.

**Hope you enjoy, I plan on taking my time with this story and updating about once a week, but if I get reviews I'll update sooner. If anyone has a request for a P.O.V or couple ( Cannon or non I don't care) they would like to see in a chapter please message me or tell me with the review. **

** - Justagirl019**


	2. It's a Mad World out there

**Musical Drabbels. **

**A series of drabbels. Harry Potter style with a musical twist.**

**Chapter two : Mad world - Gary Jules.**

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, No tomorrow, No tomorrow _

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. _

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had._

He sits alone in a dark room, tears steaming down his face. He hears a door creak open and wipes the tears away in haste.

Everyone he loves dies before his eyes. His last hope of a family vanished; No surprise he thinks bitterly. I don't deserve a family.

He wishes to die, to be with them; He knows he must continue on to rid the world of evil.

After a few calm breaths he opens the storage door and joins the outside world. Sometimes he wishes he was back in the cup-bored under the stairs.


	3. She saved me

**Hey everyone here's a new drabbel! **

**Special thanks to Jade, thanks for the review!**

**Song: Hospital by Lydia. **

**So I've been sleeping with this silence in my mind****  
><strong>**And all I see scares me (scares me, scares me)****  
><strong>**And no one knows it but she...she saved me**

He lays in bed, feeling her steady breathing breeze against his chest sending shivers down his spine. She saved him, she doesn't know it but she did, he would be lost without her.

His deputy, did she know how scared he is? He's scared of the war, of losing the ones he loves. But she, she has a way of making him forget about everything.

He feels her stir in his embrace as she slowly greets the day. He forces everything out of his mind. All he wants to think about it this moment, of her, his Minerva.


	4. When opposites attract

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was away in Florida and I went to WWOHP and it was amazing!... Just saying.**

**p.s the song is E.T by katy perry, by the by there is also a pretty aswesome cover/ mashup of this song and waiting for the end by linkin park on YouTube. GO check it out! :p**

_Your so hypnatizing would you be the devil would you be an angel?_

…

_Kiss me Kiss me infect me with your love infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me take me want to be a victum ready for destruction._

A dark room, Music blaring in the distance.

Two figures appear, both startled to see each other.

She expects a rude remark but instred recives a soft smile.

" You look beautiful" he says.

she blushes.

" May I have this dance?" he asks

" Are you shure?"

He nods.

They sway to the music, " Why Malfoy?"

His pale gray eyes bore down on her, he smirks.

" Why not Granger?"

They both smile and soon capture each other in a passionate kiss.

The music from the great hall stops, announcing the end of the yull ball.


	5. It's time to live again

**Hey all, I'm back. Sort of. Anyway sorry for the wait if any of you guys actually read this haha. My computer is currently broken at the momment so I'm trying my best to update my stories when I can.**

**Just realized I have yet to put up a discalmer so here it is. **

**Disclamer: I am not J.K so I do now own the charactors, however I own the poems so no stealing!**

**Song name: Start a new day - Zach Berkman**

**Lyrics: **

**And we become who we are when we fall apart,**

**So don't you want to…**

**Start a new day, let yourself go,**

'**cause your head seems to know this is right **

**but your heart isint sure.**

He sits alone.

He's always alone.

He's broken.

A part of him has died.

His other half is gone, taken away from him.

He knows he needs to let go.

He knows he needs to move on.

Fred wouldint want him to be like this, Fred would want him to enjoy world he left behind.

He tells himself its time to move on; to start his life.

But his heart pangs at the thought of leaving a part of him behind.

That part is dead he reminds himself bitterly.

It's time to go home. It's time.

**Sorry it's so depressing but this what I came up with. **

**Anyway untill next time. Again if anyone has a request couple or person I should do or a song even message me or write it in your review **


	6. The wounded Prince

**Hey everyone I saw Harry Potter yesterday and it was amazing. The prince's tale was by far the best part of the movie of course I may be biased since I think Snape is awesome. And what an Amazing job Alan Rickman did seriously the guy deserves and Oscar.**

**Anyway I decided that this poem will be exempt the usual rules because this is just far too hard to even try and cut down. Even then I highly doubt my poem did much credit to the scene but I gave it a go anyway.**

**I hope you all enjoy; if I could get some sort of feedback that would be nice.**

**Just to let you know I maybe making a few more poems about this scene or just the princes tale in general so you are warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**No song for this story as insperation, just the scene from the movie. **

_Breathe._

The house is silent.

He knows what he will see, but still he pushes on.

He has to know.

Up the stairs he faces the first death.

The darker side of him is happy, but sadly this is not a time to rejoice.

Down the hall.

_Can I do this?_ He thinks as he crosses the threshold.

He hears a baby cry. He knows what he will find.

But still he pushes on.

_Breathe._ He reminds himself.

With a final step through the doorway he sees her.

"No!" he yells " Merlin No"

He leans on the doorway as he cries for his loss.

Her lifeless body forever ingrained into memory.

He kneels and holds her in his arms.

Even in death she is beautiful.

Her lifeless eyes stare back blankly at him and he is reminded that he will never see her, never hear her ever again.

The pain kills him. He is broken.

The wounded prince screams and cries in the night holding on to his lost love.

A crash downstairs.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm so sorry" He kisses her cold lips gently and holds her close once more.

After a final goodbye and a small cry the broken prince is gone.


	7. Boom Boom Bass Hermione's story

**_Boy you got my heart beat runnin' away_**

**_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_**

**_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_**

**_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_**

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own HP however I do own the poems so steal and I kill you!**

She stands alone.

He left, he thinks she wants Harry.

How can't he see she wants him?

When they hug can't he hear her heart?

The way it aches and shakes under his touch?

She loves him.

Why can't he see it?

Maybe he doesn't want to; she's just his friend.

Just a friend. Like Harry.

Why is love so complicated, why can't she just stop loving him, all he does is hurt her? No, her heart beats madly when she sees him like the rhythm of a song.

So she will suffer until he loves her because that's the only thing she can do.

**Reviews are appreciated! Song – Super Bass by Nicki Manaj**


End file.
